The Jounin Journey
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are sent on a mission in order to become jounin, but, somehow, they end up in the Pokemon Dimension. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto/Pokemon crossover.

A combined effort between GhostPrincess and AlwaysHiei, with a little assistance by InsaneTaco (Example: title)

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokemon or Naruto.

The Jounin Journey

It was a very sunny and overheated day in the large, seemingly unending, desert, and, unfortunately, neither Sasuke nor Hinata were taking this heat very well.

Sasuke was bright red from sunburn, and was in a terrible mood.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint, and, was very nervous about doing so. She was scared just imagining what the angry Uchiha's reaction would be to such.

"Umm... S-Sasuke...? A-are you sure we-we're going the right w-way? We've b-been walking for weeks..." Hinata asked her temporary teamate timidly.

"OF COURSE WE'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY! I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THIS MAP PERFECTLY! WE'RE JUST TAKING A LONG TIME BECAUSE YOU ARE WALKING SO SLOW!" Sasuke yelled into her face, frusturated by his painful, bright red face, and by his teamates ability to not get angry.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-orry, b-but, I j-just thought that m-m-maybe you should turn the map a-around." Hinata suggested nervously.

"...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME A FEW WEEKS AGO YOU IDIOT!", Sasuke yelled even louder than before as he noticed that he was, indeed, reading the map upside down the entire down. In other words, the past month or so of extreme sunburn pain was a complete and utter waste of time.

"W-w-w-well I j-just figured that y-you knew what y-you were d-doing." Hinata said, backing away in fear from the now fuming Uchiha. "S-Sasuke are you all-allright? You s-seem to b-be s-steaming and your face h-has been bright r-red for a couple o-of w-weeks."

"... What did you expect! For me to maintain my pale skin tone in this sunlight! Idiot! I have a sunburn! No thanks to you! Now I have no idea where we are!" Sasuke said, rather than yelled, due to a sore throat coming on.

"I-I'm sorry..." Hinata quietly murmured, all the while twiddling her index fingers.

Sasuke couldn't help but quit being angry and forgive. She always seemed to have that affect on him whenever she'd get sad. Sasuke had realized his feelings for the girl a few years ago when they'd been in the academy. He just never found the courage to tell her, and instead chose to yell and be rude to her, like a little kid would to their crush.

Even though he had acted indifferent, he really had been excited to go on this mission with Hinata. He was really lucky to have been kept from the exams. This way, he could at least spend some time with her. He remembered how this mission had gotten started.

-FLASHBACK-

"Because Hinata was held back from the jounin exams due to clan buisiness, and you, Sasuke, missed them due to your curse mark getting out of hand, you two will be sent on a simple mission to give a few scrolls to a lord in order to earn you jouninship." Tsunade explained t6o the two shinobi in front of her. " Any questions?"

"No." Both Hinata and Sasuke said in unision as they quickly left the office to get ready.

-END FLASHBACK-

But, now, Hinata probably hated him.

"Well... let's ask that lady over there for some directions." Sasuke decided as he walked with Hinata to said person.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said to the girl in front of him.

"...Hm? What can I do for you, young'ns?" The girl asked Sasuke and Hinata in an odd voice. Sasuke vaguely wondered why in the world she called them that, when judging by her size, she was probably younger than them.

"Oh, um, I'm H-Hinata and th-this is S-Sasuke." Hinata explained.

"Oh, I see. I'm Taylor." The young girl, now identified as Taylor said." What can I do for, ye?"

"W-we n-need some d-directions to-" Hinata said, before being cut off by Taylor.

"The last time I gave directions, the people who asked for them ended up in the country of the Naked Mole Rats. It was hilarious. When they finally returned, they had zits all over themselves." Taylor said, disturbing Sasuke, and leading Hinata to wonder what the corellation between Naked Mole Rats and zits was.

"Oh. D-do you know w-where Hemet is?" Hinata asked Taylor,.

"Heheh. Know where Hemet is? Look at my shirt!" Taylor unbuttoned her sweater to reveal a shirt reading "Where the heck is Hemet!"

"Then y-you d-don't know?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I know! I was born there!" Taylor said when she suddenly broke out into a cheer. "GO!GO! GO! GO! HEMET! IT'S THE BEST! SOME PEOPLE CALL IT THE COUNTRY, BUT I CONSIDER IT PARADISE! EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING GOOD CAN BE FOUND IN HEMET! OOOH YES-"

"Can you please tell us how to get there?" Sasuke asked, irritated by the creepy girl in front of them.

"Oh! Of course!Hold on!" Taylor said as she pulled out a notepad and wrote some directions down."Here ya go!"

"T-thank you." Hinata said as she bid Taylor goodbye and started following the directions.

"That woman was weird." Sasuke suddenly stated.

"I th-think she was really f-funny." Hinata replied with a giggle.

"Not-" Sasuke was cut off when he and Hinata suddenly fell through a hole and were engulfed by a bright blue light.

Suddenly, they landed in an unknown area where it was cool, but, very different than any place either of the two teens had seen before.

Suddenly, an odd and very large Pokemon going past them.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Hinata and Sasuke yelled in unison as they walked after the unknown creature, in the hopes of finding something out about where they were. 

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So, what did you think? Please, review! This chapter was by AlwaysHiei, and, the next chapter will be by GhostPrincess. Once again, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! You wanted an update, so AlwaysHiei and I are going to post one.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto or Pokemon.

Jounin Journey: Chapter Two

"Did you s-see that, Sasuke? What W-was it?" Asked the curious girl.

"I don't know, Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"Where a-are we?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, Hinata. But, maybe we should follow it and see what it is." Sasuke suggested.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata agreed, as they quickly went after the creature.

They followed it into a cave, but, the cave was too dark and they couldn't see, thus being, they lost sight of the creature and left the cave.

When they got out, they were in the field with many more strange creatures, that, while different from the original creature, definitely weren't something you'd see in Konoha.

Also in the field was a girl with orange hair, who was picking flowers.

"L-let's ask h-her where we a-are." Hinata suggested.

"Okay. Good idea, Hinata." Sasuke replied. At his statement, Hinata blushed slightly. She wasn't used to praise, especially not from people like Sasuke.

"E-excuse me." Hinata said to the girl.

"Hm?" The girl looked up at them. "Oh. You just made it out of Mt. Moon?"

"Y-yeah, I g-guess." Hinata said.

"Well then, you must need a rest. Especially you." The girl said, pointing to Sasuke. "You're sunburn looks like someone painted your entire face red. It must be really painful."

"Yeah, it is. We got lost because someone didn't tell me the map was upside down." Sasuke replied.

"S-sorry..." Hinata mumbled, looking down. She was starting to have hope that he would be kinder to her when he said she had a 'good idea', but, unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Well, I think I got something from the Pokemart." The girl replied, digging into her bag.

"PokeMart?" They both asked.

"Yeah, the PokeMart. Hold on." The girl replied, still digging in her bag. Finally, she took out a bottle. "Here it is. It may sting, but, it might help with your sunburn." The girl said, holding out the bottle, which read 'Alo Vera' on it, to Sasuke.

"Thanks, I think." Sasuke said, taking the bottle.

"Oh! Who are you again? I'm Misty and this is Sapphire, my Azurill." The girl told the two, pointing down to another creature that they'd never seen before.

"AZU!" Sapphire squeaked.

"Im Sasuke and this is Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"You two look tired. Why don't you come back to the gym with me.

AT THE GYM THAT NIGHT

"Misty sure is nice." Hinata said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, collapsing onto one of the beds. "I don't remember how long it's been since I've slept on a real bed."

"Y-yeah..." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hinata? Maybe Mist would know about the creature we saw?" Sasuke suggested to the girl.

"Y-yes. Let's g-go ask her." Hinata said as the two left in search of the girl.

Misty was reading a book when the two shinobi found her.

"Misty."

"Hm?" Misty said, looking up.

"W-we saw a c-creature and were w-wondering i-if you knew what it w-was." Hinata told Misty.

"Well, what did it look like?" Misty asked the two teens.

"It had brownish fur and it looked like it was wearing a mask on it's face and it had shackles around it's feet." Sasuke replied.

"Hm. Hold on." Misty said as she picked up a book and started going through it. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks. "Entei..."

"Entei?" The two teens questioned.

"Yes." Misty said as she stared at the book.

"What's an 'Entei'?" Sasuke asked.

Misty sighed. "It's from the Johto region. It is said it was born with the power of the volcano. It's a fire type with unimaginable powers." Misty replied.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at eachother, both wondering what Misty was talking about.

"B-but, What e-exactly is a-an Entei?" Hinata asked.

"It's a Pokemon. A lengendary Pokemon."

"Well, let's start with a WHAT IN THE HECK IS A 'POKEMON'!"Sasuke yelled.

Misty stared at him blankly. "What is a Pokemon? That is a silly question, considering ones right next to you." Misty replied, pointing to Sapphire as it happily said "AZU!"

"That's a so called Pokemon?" Sasuke said.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"This is getting creepier by the moment." Sasuke whispered to Hinata.

"Y-yeah." Hinata agreed.

"I'm going to bed." Misty said suddenly as she left the room.

"I'm going t-to go too. Goodnight, S-Sasuke." Hinata said as she left as well, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts on where in the heck they were.

THE NEXT MORNING

Misty was already up making making breakfast when Hinata came in.

"Good morning."Hinata said to the girl.

"'Morning. (Yawn) I have to get everything ready for Emerald." Misty replied. "Hinata, How'd you sleep?"

"F-fine, thank y-you." Hinata replied, smiling.

"Here's breakfast. Is Sasuke still asleep?" Misty asked.

"Y-yes. He went t-to bed later than u-us." Hinata affirmed."M-Misty, who i-is Emerald?"

"Oh. She's an old friend of mine. She's about your age." Misty replied happily.

"O-oh."

Just then, Sasuke came in.

"Good morning, S-Sasuke." Hinata greeted said boy.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Jeeze, Sasuke. Your a grouch in the morning." Misty said, irritated.

Sasuke, already irritated since he just got up, replied to her little comment by throwing a Kunai at her. Fortunately for Misty, he just woke up, so his aim was little off.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Misty yelled. Then she looked down at the weapon adn picked it up. "What is this?"

"Um that's a K-kunai. It's a w-weapon f-from where Sasuke and I c-come from." Hinata nervously replied.

"Well. I don't want it thrown at me again." Misty scolded Sasuke. "Oh. And where exactly do you come from?"

"U-um..." Hinata stuttered, not knowing if she should tell her. She didn't want to make Sasuke mad. Again. Luckily, Sasuke cut in. "We're from the Village Hidden in The Leaves."

"Where's that?" Misty asked, confused.

"Well, we DID know, until we got lost. I'm not sure how we got here. All I remember is getting lost, getting sunburned, getting angry, getting directions, and getting engulfed by a bright blue light." Sasuke explained to Misty.

"I see." Misty said, petting Azurill.

(DING DONG)

"Oh! She's here!" Misty yelled, happily as she ran to the door and opened it, revealing a girl wearing all green stnding in the door way. Hinata could only assume her to be Emerald.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Okay. I wrote this chapter, and AlwaysHiei wrote the first chapter. AlwaysHiei will also write the next one. We hope to it up as soon as possible. In the meantime, please, review! -GhostPrincess 


	3. Chapter 3

Jounin Journey- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

A.N.: This chapter was written by AlwaysHiei

-AT THE GYM; EMERALD ARRIVES-

"Shes's here!" Misty yelled happily, as she opened the door to reveal a girl wearing all green."Emerald! It's so nice to see you again! How have you been?"

"Fine. It's nice to see you, too Misty. It's been a while." The girl, Emerald, replied with a kind smile.

"Yes, it has! Please, come in." Misty stepped to the side so Emerald could get in.

"The gym's nice as ever, Misty." Emerald commented as she took in her surroundings.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, this is Sasuke and Hinata." Misty said as she indicated both of them. "Hinata, Sasuke, this is my old friend, Emerald. She was in the area and came for a visit."

"I-It's nice to meet y-you, Emerald. Y-you have a p-pretty name." Hinata greeted the girl with a handshake.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you and Sasuke as well." Emerald replied, looking at Sasuke.

"...WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" Sasuke yelled, once again, getting angry.

"DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND!" Misty yelled at Sasuke.

"THEN TELL HER TO STOP STARING AT ME!"

"SHE CAN STARE AT WHOEVER SHE WANTS TO!"

"WHO GAVE HER THAT RIGHT!"

"I DID! THIS IS MY GYM, YOU KNOW!"

"AND THIS 'GYM' OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT, IS A PRETTY CRUDDY ONE! I DON'T SEE ANY EXERCISE EQUIPMENT!"

"WHY WOULD THERE BE EXERCISE EQUIPMENT! IT'S A GYM, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"THAT'S WHY THERE SHOULD BE EXERCISE EQUIPMENT!"

"Um... Sasuke. It's a Pokemon gym. You wouldn't need exercise equipment here. Where did you get that idea?" Emerald suddenly intterupted their arguement.

"... Oh forget it." Sasuke said, sitting back down. He'd had enough with this confusing Pokemon buisiness.

"So, how long are you going to stay here, Emerald?" Misty asked, having already forgotten the arguement.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to leave soon, though." Emerald explained.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty of food left." Misty asked her friend.

"Um, n-no thanks Misty. I think I'll go to a diner or something for breakfast." Emerald turned down the offer.

"Why can't you just eat here?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-well...I-"

"OF COURSE SHE WANTS TO EAT AT A DINER! THIS FOOD IS TERRIBLE! I WOULDN'T EVEN CONSIDER IT EDIBLE! DID YOU POISON IT OR SOMETHING!" Sasuke yelled, his face turning a puke-color green. Misty, taking him by surprise, hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

"MY COOKING'S NOT THAT BAD! IS IT, HINATA, EMERALD!" Misty yelled.

"Er..."

"W-well..."

"Well?" Misty said, looking at her friends expectantly.

"I don't see how you guys can be so nice. That food was bad and you know it." Sasuke said, earning him another hit in the head.

"Alright, fine. We will all go get some take-out and bring it back." Misty said, dragging Emerald out the door.

"S-Sasuke. You could b-be a little nicer. S-she is really nice, l-letting u-us stay here l-like this." Hinata spoke up, notincing that Misty and her friend were conversing.

Sasuke couldn't help but give in. " I'm sorry. I can't really help it. But I guess I'll try and be a little nicer to people. Including you."

"Eh...? Thanks S-Sasuke." Hinata said, blushing a deep red. "Oh, A-are you o-okay, S-Sasuke? You aren't s-sunburned anymore, b-but, now your face i-is a green c-color, and you have t-two r-really big bumps on your h-head."

"No thanks to Misty. But, I fine."

After getting the food and going back to the gym, the four teens were found in the living room conversing. Or, Misty was speaking while the other girls were trying to get in a few words, and Sasuke just sat there doing nothing.

"Hey, Misty. That... Entei we saw. why were you so shocked when we told you?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"You saw an Entei?" Emerald asked, her eyes widening open.

"Yeah. What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Where did you see it?" Emerald asked again, ignoring his question.

"Mt. Moon. Why?" Sasuke asked, again.

Suddenly, Emerald got up and started running towards Mt Moon.

"Where is she going!" Sasuke asked Misty as the trio got up and ran towards the direction she went in.

"To Mt. Moon." Misty explained. "She wants to see the Entei herself."

"Why? Who cares about it." Sasuke said.

"Who cares! It's a legendary Pokemon, idiot! Most people would care!" Misty shouted.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

This chapter is by AlwaysHiei. The next one will be written by GhostPrincess.

Please, review! By the way, What'd you all think about Taylor? And, How's Emerald so far? Please, review!-AlwaysHiei 


	4. Chapter 4

Jounin Journey- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto or Pokemon.

Okay, everyone. I loved the last chapter AlwaysHiei wrote. It was seriously funny. This is GhostPrincess, at your service and ready to give you this chapter.

"Emerald!" Misty cried as she, Sasuke, and Hinata ran to catch up with said girl, but, unfortunately, she was much too fast to catch up with. "I forgot about how fast she could run."

"Jeez! You'd think she'd run out of breath!" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"She's run all over the region. She knows every cave, every river, abd basically every secret of the Kanto region." Misty commented, out of breath.

"If she's all about this place, then why'd we have to tell her where Entei was?" Sasuke asked, still annoyed.

"Because, Entei moves extremely fast." Misty replied in a tone that said 'Isn't it obvious?'.

"B-but t w-wasn't moving all that f-fast." Hinata stuttered out.

"What!" Misty exclaimed. "Then it must have been injured or something."

(Meanwhile; With Emerald.)

"I'm gonna find you Entei." Emerald said.

(Flashback)

"Mommy? What is this?" A young Emerald asked her mother.

"It's an Entei necklace. Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah! But, what's this thing in the middle of the Entei?"

"It's called an Emerald."

"That's my name, though, mommy."

(Outside; Still Flashback)

An Entei! Entei!" A young girl called out to said Pokemon, starting a new friendship that would last for years.

Except, one day, a fire burned down a tower. The three legendary Pokemon, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune all vanished that day as well.

(End Flashback)

when the trio had finally caught up with their friend they found her already staring into the eyes of Entei.

Entei roared at the sight of the girl in front of him

"Emerald!" Misty called out.

But Emerald merely collapsed to the ground in astonishment." I thought you were... dead."

"I wasn't. I was turned into stone after the fire." Entei replied in a deep voice.

"Then... How?" Emerald asked. " I was scared all these years you've been gone! Why did you have to vanish!"

"Emerald, you must understand. The fire at Ecruteak tower... We had to protect Ho-Oh." Entei replied to the now crying girl before him.

"Emerald!" Misty called out again.

"What in the world is going on!" Sasuke suddenly asked, irrated.

"Y-yeah." Hinata said nervously.

Then the Entei fled as if nothing happened. "Entei..." Emerald said quietly, crying.

Suddenly, Emerald felt extreme pain spreading throughout her body. "What's happening!No..." Emerald screamed before passing out.

(At The Gym)

"Emerald..." Misty murmured, looking at the still-asleep girl in front of her.

"Misty. What happened back there?" Sasuke asked.

Misty was silent, for once, as tears made there way to her eyes.

"M-Misty? A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Hinata." Misty replied quietly. " I'm gonna go make some tea."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to drink it." Sasuke said, earning himself a good punch in the head from Misty.

"S-Sasuke! You said y-you w-were going to b-be nicer." Hinata said, looking at her feet.

Just then, Emerald woke up. "What happened...?

"You passed out, Emerald." Misty replied, as she walked into the room.

"Misty? Why'd I pass out?"

"I don't know, but here's some tea." Misty said, handing the girl a glass of tea.

"Thanks, Misty." Emerald said with a kind smile.

"I'm warning you. Don't drink that or you'll get sick, if you aren't killed." Sasuke said to the girl, getting hit in the head with a teakettle this time, courtesy of Misty. "Ouch!" Sasuke said, rubbing his head.

"Hinata? Could you get my PokeBalls from my bag?" Emerald asked.

"Okay." Hinata replied, looking through the bag for 'PokeBalls' but, not knowing what thy were, she was unable to retrieve them for the girl. "U-um... I can't find th-them." Hinata said, looking down at her feet, as if expecting a scolding.

"Here, hand me my bag." Emerald replied, pullin out a red and white ball, afterwards saying, "Come on out, DRATINI!" A blue dragon-like Pokemon squeakec out, "Dratini!" As it landed on Emeralds lap.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed." A Dratini! Where'd you get that?"

"Safari Zone." Emerald said, petting her Dratini. "I came her to train, and, decided to visit you for a little while. Yet, I didn't know I'd see Entei here, too."

Emerald, W-why did you p-pass o-out?" Hinata asked shyly.

Emerald merely said, "I-I..." Before looking down at her hand.

"Emerald?" Misty said, trying to get the girls attention.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Emerald suddenly said, getting up to leave.

"What's her problem?" Sasuke asked, as always, irritated.

"It was something that happened a long time ago." Misty replied nervously.

Sasuke and Hinata just looked at eachother. Whereever they were, it was confusing.

(That Night; At the gym.)

Emerald i-is still g-gone." Hinata said worriedly.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Misty said, getting up and running out of the gym.

"Misty! W-wait u-up!" Hinata called as she, too, got up. "S-SASUKE, are you coming?"

"Fine." Sasuke replied following the girl out.

When the trio found who they were looking for, she was looking at the stars.

"Emerald!" Misty called out. "We were worried about you."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I must have lost track of time." Emerald replied, smiling. "I was looking at something." She said, pointing to the sky.

Misty looked up, just in time to see a Poemon flash before her eyes. "What was that?"

"A Pokemon, silly!" Emerald replied, laughing a little.

Misty just stared at her blankly before saying, " I meant WHAT Pokemon was it."

"Oh. That was the ruler of space." Emerald said.

"Okay... Let's go back to Cerulean and get soomething to eat." Misty said.

(In Cerulean)

"Let's go here!" Emerald exclaimed, pointing at a restaurant called 'Blue Sea Diner'.

"Emerald, that place is expensive." Misty stated.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay." Emerald replied, laughing a little.

"Well, okay."

(In The Diner)

"So, Emerald, why did you pass out?" Sasuke asked again.

"Oh, um..." Emerald said, covering her right hand. "I guess-" Just then, the waiter came.

"May I take your order?" He asked.

"I'll have the Spaghetti." Emerald said, smiling.

"CheeseBurger here." Misty said.

"I-I'll have th-the Salad bar s-special." Hinata said.

"I'll have the steak." Sasuke said.

"Okay." The waiter said, taking their menus.

"So, what were you saying?" Sasuke asked Emerald.

"Oh, Um, well... I guess I just don't know why."Emerald replied, smiling kindly. "Must have been the heat. When I was trveling, it was seriously hot. It must've taken a toll on my body. But, I'm fine now."

Then the food came. They all ate and went back to the gym. Emerald held her hand in pain. Her green eyes locked onto what was now on her hand. " The mark. It's awakened... Again."

-To Be Continued-

Not that funny of a chapter, but, oh well. What did you think of Emerald? What does the mark mean? By the way, Emerald wears all green, has green eyes, and brown hair.-GhostPrincess 


	5. Chapter 5

Jounin Journey- 5

Written by AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer:Neither of us own Pokemon or Naruto.

Chapter 5

-Next Day-

Misty decided that Sasuke and Hinata would accompany her to the outdoor mall that day. She figured that Emerald needed some time to herself. Naturally, Misty didn't alert anyone of their trip until that morning, when she woke everyone up at 6:00 A.M. and informed them.

Emerald, who usually woke up by seven, was still a little sleepy, but, wasn't angry at being awoken. She just told Misty to have fun.

Hinata, as surprising as it is, always slept in late. She never got many opportunities to do so because she was a ninja, but, whenever she did get the chance, she definitely slept in late. But, Hinata, being the shy and kind girl she was, didn't get angry at Misty, she was just extremely sleepy, and when Misty told her the plan, Hinata repled with a, "Ooooooohhhh...kay..." Before falling asleep with her head on Misty's shoulder.

Now here came the hard, and possibly dangerous part. Sasuke. As mentioned before in the story, Sasuke slept late. And, whenever he didn't, he wasn't a happy camper. Those who knew him were smart enough to not bother him when he just woke up, and to let him sleep as long as possible. But, Misty being Misty, didn't care. In fact, she was looking forward to torturing him by making him get up so early. He was fun to mess with. And so, in order to wake him up, Misty got as close to him as possible, all the while making sure that Hinata didn't fall down, picked up her full bucket, and dumped the contents out on him.

Sasuke immediately jolted up and threw three kunai's Misty's way. Fortunately for her, He was still half asleep and had his eyes closed, thus, she, once again, wasn't killed by Sasuke. Misty just laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Her laughter making Hinata fall back off of Misty and onto Sasuke, successfully bringing Sasuke back to reality. Once again, for the second time in the story, Sasuke's face was bright red. It seemed to be from a mixture of Embarassment and Anger. Angry he was awakened with a bucket of cold water, and embarassed, and pretty happy, because Hinata Hyuga, his crush, had fallen on top of him.

Misty considered herself one of the luckiest people in the world for having had Hinata fall asleep on her shoulder before falling onto Sasuke, because she was sure Hinata was the only reason she was alive, and, had a chance of being such in the future.

'What do I do! Should I wake her up or let her sleep! When she wakes up, she's going to panic! What should I do!' Were Sasuke's thoughts on his current situation. 'I'm not sure if I'd rather murder Misty or get her a nice gift right now!'

"Ugh... Eh...? Where am I? Oh... Sasuke... Mornin'." Hinata suddenly said as she got up off of Sasuke, so tired that she didn't even stutter. "Oh, yeah... Misty said we were gonna go... to the mall..."

'No way! She's not even embarassed! She's acting like nothing even happened! She gets embarassed when she talks half of the time, but, this doesn't faze her at all!' Were Sasuke's thoughts. He then said, "Oh. Okay."

After they all got ready and said good bye to Emerald, they took the bus to the mall. It was relatively crowded when they got there. Sasuke was amazed over all of the weird "Pokemon" he saw. Hinata thought they were cute, while Misty seemed unfazed by their presences.

'Darn! This is the closest thing I've ever had to a date, and it's with Hinata no less! It's perfect! Well, almost. All I have to do is get rid of our stupid tag-along.' Sasuke thought as he looked from Misty to Hinata. 'How can I distract her?'

"Oh, hey, Misty. Why don't you go in that store?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm. Nah."

"How 'bout that one?"

"No, too boring."

"There?"

"No way!"

"That store?"

"No thanks."

"Here?"

"Nope."

'She doesn't have any interest in any of these stores! If nothing interests her, then why in the world did she come!' Sasuke thought, irritated.

"Oh, wow cool!" Misty suddenly said, seemingly fasinated with some contest that was going on in another department. From what Sasuke could read of the poster, it had something to do with Pokemon. "Allright! I think I'm going to enter! Ah, but, here it say that only those who enter can go in! That means you guys couldn't come. I guess I can't go then..."

"No! Go, Misty. We'll be fine walking around the mall while you compete." Sasuke intterupted the girl.

"Y-yes. I-if you want t-to go, then g-go. We'll b-be fine." Hinata backed him up.

"Really? Well... Okay, but, if he's mean to you, I'll beat 'im to a pulp!" Misty said to Hinata.

"Thanks, M-Misty. But, S-Sasuke is very n-nice to me u-usually. I-I don't think there's a-anything to w-worry about." Hinata assured her friend.

'Eh? Sh thinks I'm nice? But, from what I remember, when we started this mission, I was pretty rude...' Sasuke thought.

"Okay then. I'll meet you two at the arcade at six. Seeya!" Misty replied as she walked off.

"So, what should we do?" Sasuke asked his companion.

"O-Oh. I-Is it okay i-if we go e-eat s-somewhere?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea. Wanna go there?" Sasuke replied, pointing at a restaurant called 'TAfflori's Diner'.

"A-allright." Hinata agreed as the duo made their way to said place.

Once inside, they were greeted by a teenage girl at the desk who immediately seated the two. "Welcome to Tafflori's Diner. You're servr will be with you soon."

"What a-are you g-going to g-get to drink S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"A Shirley temple." He replied.

"R-really? I-I wouldn't have expected someone l-like you to like S-Shirley T-temples." Hinata said, giggling a little. "B-but I think I'll h-have the s-same."

"Shirley Temples, eh! Let me ask you, then. Do you actually know what's put into those?" A girl asked them suddenly, making them both jump.

"I-I think s-so." Hinata replied, a little frightened.

'She seems very familiar. Like I met her her a few days ago or something... Hm, who...?' Sasuke thought, very annoyed.

"Do you really think you know? Think about it while I introduce myself. By the way, I'm your waitress. First, look at my shirt." The girl told them, unzipping her sweater to reveal a shirt that read "Who The Heck Is Tori!"

'Hm this seems very familiar indeed...' Sasuke thought after reading the shirt.

"S-so, you d-don't know a-anyone n-named Tori?" Hinata asked, the shirt clearly confusing her.

"Don't know anyone named Tori! Ha! I AM TORI"  
The girl, now identified as Tori, replied. "YES!YES!YES! YES! YES, I AM TORI! SOME PEOPLE MAY THINK THAT I'M AN IDIOT, BUT I ACTUALLY GET PRETTY GOOD GRADES! YES! I DON'T MEAN TO BRAG, BUT I'M AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT OVER AVERAGE! EVEN IF I'M--"

'Taylor. That's who she reminds me of.' Sasuke thought, before saying, "Can you please take our order?"

"Oh! Yes, of course." She said beofre taking out some paper and taking their orders.

After eating, they paid and left. They browsed a bit in some shops before coming across an arcade. they decided to play around in there for a while.

On Hinata's suggestion, they deicded to first look at the prize area. There was some pretty interesting things there, but Sasuke wsn't interestd. Not until he heard Hinata say "Oh! H-how cute!" It was a stuffed Pokemon that had a tag reading "Mudkip". Sasuke decided that he'd get it for her. All he had to do was play a bunch of video games, right?

They ended up spending the rest of the day there. Sasuke played tons of the games, but it still took him hours to win the simple sum of 50 tickets that the toy was worth. He immediately ran to the prize area and got in line for the toy. A soon as he gt to the front of the line, he told the cashier "Stuffed Mudkip."

As soon as he got it he ran over to where Hinata was waiting with a hand ful of little trinkets that she got with her tickets. Before he could give it to her, Misty suddenly walked through the door.

"Hey, guys! Guess what! I won! They gave me a couple hundred bucks." Misty told them as she made her way to them.

"Oh. That's g-great!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

" HehHeh. I'd never think of you as the stuffed Pokemon type, Sasuke. Do you also like Barbies?" Misty joked, pointing at what he was holding.

"I got it for Hinata." Sasuke replied before turning t Said girl. "Here. It's a gift."

"Eh! R-really! Ththank you s-so much Sasuke!" Hinata said, shocked, before taking the gift from him.

" So! What did you get me! Huh! Hand it over!" Misty exclaimed as they walked out of the mall.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So? How was it? Please, review! Please! This chapter was written by AlwaysHiei. The next chapter will be by GhostPrincess. Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, you got your Sasuke/Hinataness in the last chapter! I'll try and get some in this chapter as well.- GhostPrincess

Jounin Journey Chapter 6

When Misty, Sasuke, and Hinata returned to the gym, Emerald was watching TV with her Dratini.

"Huh?" Emerald said as she turned her head to look at them. "Oh! You guys are back already. Well, I see someone got you a gift, Hinata. Was it Sasuke? How sweet!" Emerald said, bringing attention to the MudKip in Hinata's arms, making both Sasuke and Hinata blush uncontrolably.

"HaHaHa!" Misty started laughing, pointing at Sasuke's, once again, tomato red face.

"I see we have a relationship going on!" Emerald said.

"NO!" Sasuke and Hinata both yelled at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just joking around with you." Emerald apologized, still laughing a little. Sasuke was relieved, he didn't want his crush exposed. "Oh yeah. Does anyone want some sweets?"

"I'm not one for sweets." Sasuke replied.

"W-well, it wouldn't h-hurt to have a-a little." Hinata replied.

"And Misty, I know you love my sweets." Emerald said.

Sasuke then made the unnecessary comment of,"Hopefully you don't cook as bad as Misty." Before covering his head, expecting to be hit, again. But, to his surprise, he wasn't.

Misty was in the kitchen, watching Emerald make some brownies. "But, I want some now, Emerald!" Hinata and Sasuke merely sweat dropped.

After a relatively short waiting period, Emerald came in with some brownies. "Here you go."

"Mmmm, Th-this is g-good." Hinata said, after tasting one of the brownies.

"Sasuke? Would you like me to make you something since you don't like sweets?" Emerald asked.

"No." Was her recieved answer, so she just sat down on the couch, before taking an onigiri out of her pocket.

"D-did you m-make that a-as well, Emerald?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. She pretty much knows everything about cooking." Misty replied for her friend, while she happily munched on brownies.

"I'm not that good. Ah! Dratini, would you like some?" Emerald asked her Pokemon, waiting for it to sqeak in reply before giving it a bowl of Pokefood.

Dratini quickly finished the food and fell asleep.

"That really is cute, Hinata." Emerald said, indicating the stuffed MudKip. "You're lucky Sasuke got it for you. I'm going to take a walk."

"M-Misty? A-are you going t-to follow h-her?" Hinata asked the gym leader.

"No. She can take care of herself." Misty replied, still eating brownies.

Hinata, still worried, went out the door in pursuit of her new-found friend, Emerald.

(With Emerald; Hinata has caught up to her.)

"E-Emerald?" Hinata said to her friend.

"Huh? Hinata?" Emerald replied, turning around to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, j-just making s-sure you were O-Okay, I m-mean, after what's H-happened over the last few days." Hinata explained.

"Oh Hinata, I'm fine. But, thanks for asking. Do you mnd if we sit and talk for a while?" Emerald asked.

"O-okay."

"Are you and Sasuke dating?" Emerald suddenly asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"E-E-E-EH!" Hinata said loudly, her face tomato red.

"Oh Hinata! I know you like him. It's clearly written all over your face." Emerald said, laughing at her friends reaction.

"U-U-Um..." Hinata was at a loss of words. "Eh...? E-Emerald?"

"What?"

"W-what is that m-mark on your h-hand?"

"... Can you keep a secret?"

(Meanwhile with Sasuke and Misty)

"ARGH! SASUKE, YOU! YOU-- I DON'T COOK THAT BAD!"

"YES YOU DO! THIS LOOKS LIE YOU POISONED IT, AND PROBABLY TASTES LIKE YOU DID TOO!" Sasuke replied, naturally, this comment earned him many, many, hits in the head with a frying pan.

"ARRGH!" They both yelled, deah-glaring eachother.

(Back with our quieter two, Hinata and Emerald)

"S-secret?" Hinata questioned. "I c-can keep i-it."

"The mark is a seal."

"A s-seal?" Hinata, once again, questioned.

"Yes. It reacts to legendary Pokemon." Emerald explained.

"O-oh! Misty said that E-Entei is a l-legendary Pokemon." Hinata replied.

"Yes, he is. By the way, I saw something, on your friends neck. It looks like a seal." Emerald said, reffering to Sasuke.

"U-um..."

"It's okay. You don't have top explain it to me if you don't want to." Emerald sai d, smiling. "Hey, you want some onigiri? I went out on a walk on purpose. To get away from Misty's cooking. You should eat something now, or else you'll have to eat Misty's food."

"Heehee." Hinata said, as she took an Onigiri from Emerald.

(Back with Sasuke and Misty)

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Sasuke yelled, still glaring at Misty.

"SASUKE! AARRRGGHH!" Misty yelled, by now, red with anger.

(When Emerald and Hinata get home.)

"Misty? Sasuke? Where are you guys!" Emerald asked, before hearing a "Argh" and following it with Hinata to the kitchen.

As expected, Sasuke and Misty were in the middle of a yell/glare fight.

"I guess we better go stop them." Emerald said, before grabbing Misty, and pulling her off to her room.

Little did any of them know, a pair of snake-like eyes were watching them.

"I'll get you, Emerald."

-To Be Continued-

I tried to make it a cliff hanger at the end, and I also tried to get some funnyness into this chapter as well. Anyway, who is this person who wants Emerald? And, why were Sasuke and Misty fighting over cooking! O.O -GhostPrincess 


	7. Chapter 7

The Jounin Journey- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

Sasuke was cooking. Yes, that's correct. The great Uchiha Sasuke was in the process of making breakfast for Hinata, Emerald, and himself. He wasn't cooking for Misty because she was at a Pokemon battle contest, and was eating breakfast there.

But, even though she wasn't there to eat any, Misty was actually the reason he was determined to do this. Sasuke was determined to make some relatively good eggs and bacon in order to prove to her that she was the worst cook ever. As long as what he made was edible, his point would be proven.

It had all started when Hinata and Emerald were out the day before, leaving Sasuke and Misty at the gym.

"These brownies are great!" Misty said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk when you should be chewing." Sasuke replied.

"I'll talk whenever I want to." Misty said, once again with her mouth full. "Oh, I know! I'll get the recipe from Emerald so I can make some tomorrow for dessert!"

"Did you say that YOU were going to make them?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

At this, Misty nodded. "Of course! I bet they'll be better than these ones are, too."

"Good luck getting anyone to actually eat them. Heck, I wouldn't even want to be in the same room as any brownie YOU made." Sasuke explained.

"...WHAT! MY COOKING IS GREAT! FABULOUS, I TELL YOU! AND EVEN IF IT IS GROSS, IT'S PROBABLY BETTER THAN YOURS!" Misty defended herself, allowing any brownies in her mouth at the time to fall to the floor.

"I can cook better than you." Sasuke said matter-of-factly while looking at the slowly forming pile of partially-chewed brownies at Misty's feet with disgust.

"No! You CAN'T!" Misty demanded, droppig more brownie.

"Yes, I can."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Okay then. If you're so good with cooking, then why don't you make breakfast tomorrow, and I'll make dinner. We'll have Hinata and Emerald judge. Oh yeah. If I win, you have to ask Hinata out on a date." Misty explained. "And, if you win, I'll ask this nerd named Ash Ketchum out with me. Deal?"

"I don't know who Ash is, but, I guess it doesn't matter. I accept your cooking challenge. You will lose." Sasuke affirmed.

"WHAT! Yeah right! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GONNA LOSE, SASUKE!" Misty replied angrily.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied, once again disgusted at the now much larger pile of brownies.

Which was why Sasuke was standing in the kitchen while wearing an apron, and holding a cooking spoon in his hand, all the while eyeing the still untouched eggs before him. 'How am I supposed to crack them open without getting the shell into the eggs...? And how long am I supposed to cook that bacon for? And I can't believe Misty made one of the rules that you had to wear an APRON while cooking! This is humiliating! What if Hinata came in right now!' Sasuke thought, remembering the rules and regulations that Misty had created for the contest.

Flashback

"For one rule, you can't ask anyone els for help, or tell anyone that you plan on cooking. You aren't6 allowed to use any cookbooks or anything like that either." Misty explained. "Um... Oh, yeah! Neither of us can tell anyone that either of us are cooking today. We'll have to say that we ordered it or something until the contest is over. I don't want anyone choosing one meal just because the person they have a crush on is the one who cooked."

"What the? Are you trying to say that either Emerald or Hinata have a crush on YOU?" Sasuke replied, stopping himself from adding 'Because Hinata is MINE!' Just in time.

"No, you idiot! How dense can you get! But, then again, she's just as dense as you are." Misty said, shaking her head. "Anyway, more rules. Hm. You can't cheat by getting something from some restaurant or getting microwaveable stuff. YOU have to cook it. And, you also have to... WEAR AN APRON WHILE COOKING!"

"I'm fine with the other rules, but, why in the world do I have to wear an apron!" Sasuke yelled, getting a little angry.

"Because! If you don't you might get something on your clothes, and rouse Hinata and Emeralds suspicion." Misty explained. "And, if you break any rules, you automatically lose."

"Grr. FINE!" Sasuke said, finally agreeing to the apron part. "I just hope your Ash likes your cooking."

"WHAT!"

END FLASHBACK

Finally, the bacon was done. But, for some odd reason that Sasuke couldn't figure out, it looked different from the usual bacon. It seemed to be black, and maybe even a little green. It had to just be one of his many, many, extra added ingredients. It would taste good, though.

Now on to the eggs. Since he had finally gotten the shell off, he was already frying them up. Sasuke decided to add a few extra ingredients.

First he put in some whipped cream, for more of a sweet taste, But, it was too sweet, so he added some lemon juice. The juice overpowered, so he added some chili sauce. It tasted a little nasty, so he added some salt and then some sugar. It went on like this until finally the eggs were, in his standards, done. After serving two plates with the food and setting the table, he quickly removed the apron and all evidence that would point to his cooking the meal from the room.

And, just in time for Hinata and Emerald to both enter the room.

"What's that weird smell...? Do you know, Hinata?" Emerald said while walking downstairs on her way to the kitchen.

"I d-don't know." Hinata replied as they entered the kitchen.

Upon entry to the room, they both immediately noticed the "food" on the table.

"Morning, you guys." Sasuke said from behind them. "I ordered some food for us for breakfast."

"F-food?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, the stuff on the table." Sasuke replied. "Well? You two gonna eat something?"

"Um... Okay." Emerald replied, a little unsurely as she sat down next to Hinata.

They both picked up a fork and took a bite.

Almost immediately after, their faces turned bright, vomit green.

Misty had just finished cooking dinner. She set two platex ofg food out. One for each of the judges. From what she heard, breakfast didn't go so well. She would surely beat that idiot, Sasuke.

"Hinata, Emerald! Dinner!" She called the two girls from the living room. "I ordered some food for you to eat. Me and Sasuke ate earlier while you two were sleeping."

Hinata and Emerald just looked at eachother. This was sounding pretty familiar.

But, none the less, they both sat down and took a bite.

Immediately afterwards, their faces turned bright, vomit green.

Sasuke and Misty had tied. they both stunk at cooking. And, they had to consider this as them both losing. And so, they both had to go out on a date. Misty with Ash, and Sasuke with Hinata.

All that was left to be done, was for Misty to ask Ash and Sasuke to ask Hinata.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hey, how was it? I tried hard on this one. Please, review! Review, review! PLEASE! This chapter was by AlwaysHiei and the next one will be by GhostPrincess.  
Seeya, AlwaysHiei 


	8. Chapter 8

Jounin Journey-Chapter 8

Hey, y'all! GhostPrincess here! I know you're thinking; That I sound like a freak. Anyway, without further ado, TIME TO GET STARTED WITH CHAPTER 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

Chapter 8

Emerald was going through the medicine cabinet to find some antiacid. 'Oh man! I fell like my stomach was hit by a truck.' She thought. Both she and Hinata were not feeling very good. 'I refuse to eat either Misty's or Sasukes cooking ever again!' (Misty Sasuke and Hinata went out for the day.)

"Man..." Emerald mumbled as she sat down on the couch, while putting an icepack on her forhead. 'I feel as though I was hitt by a truck and then tossed aside like roadkill.' She thought, continuously asking herself why she had to eat that food.

After a while, she felt at least good enough to get off of the couch and go to the kitchen. She washed her hands, before looking at her right hand sadly. "... Wait! If I cook dinner tonight, I WON'T GET SICK!" She exclaimed happily before immediately grabbing a cook book and examining it.

"This sounds good. Maybe some turkey, soda. Hm? What else do we got here." She mumbled top herself before going through Misty's cabinets. "Jeeze. I didn't know you liked to cook this much, Misty." She commented on the great amount of different foods within the cuboards. "Allright. I'll make some spaghetti and some sauce to go with it. Deserts gotta be special. Hmm... Oh! Maybe baked alaska! And we'll have the turkey, and... Cranberry sauce! Mm!"

After cooking the wonderous meal and tasting the very delicious food, Emerald. "I hope Sasuke, Hinata, and Misty are as happy with this meal as I am." She said, before looking through her backpack and pulling out a pokeball. "Come on, Munchy!" She said before a Muchlax popped out of the pokeball before her.

"Munch!" It said before running to the food that Emerald had set out for it and devoured it, afterwards, immediately falling asleep.

"Munchy, you're pathetic. Oh well. You can sleep in your pokeball then." She said while returning the pokemon to the pokeball.

While putting said contraption back into her backpack, a picture fell out onto the floor. "Huh...? Ah! Matthew... Well, I guess noone can change the past." She put the picture back into the bag, as tears flooded into her eyes.

Once again, after replacing the frame into it's place her hand was in great pain. "Darn mark. Oh well... I guess I'll go out for a walk." She then wrote a note saying that she wouldn't be back until four or so.

She walked out of Cerulean City and into the forest. A small Evee walked out by, but, strange as it was, the Pokemon was WHITE! "Allright! A white Evee! How unusual! I gotta catch it! Go, ULTRABALL!"

After a rather short battle, Emerald was able to trap the Evee inside of the UltraBall. "Yes! I got it!" She yelled happily, before making her way back to Cerulean City and into a small shopping area.

Finding a cute PokeDoll shop, she decided to go inside. Once in, she lookec around a little before coming across a Stuffed Mew. When you squeezed it, it said "Mew!" She laughed a little, remembering her childhood when she had wanted one of these so badly.

-FLASHBACK-

"Mommy! I want this Pokedoll!" A young Emerald exclaimed.

"Honey, your birthday is coming up! You don't need another one yet." Her mother replied, shaking her head at the girl.

"Aww! But it's a Mew doll, mommy! I gotta have it now!" The girl whined.

"No." The mother stated simply. "But, we may go look inside of the store."

When they entered, a man came up to them and asked, "Can I help you?"

"No thanks. We're just browsing." The older woman replied.

"I see. It would seem that your daughter wants something, though." He said.

"Well, she wants a Mew doll, but, I old her to wait for her birthday, which is tomorrow." The mother explained.

"Hm. I Know I'm not supposed to do this, but.." The man said before going through a doorway in the back of the store and coming back with a Mew Doll in hand. "Here; Happy early birthday to you."

"THANK YOU!" The young Emerald yelled, taking the doll and hugging it tightly, while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Thank you very much, but, are you sure?" The mother asked worriedly.

"It's fine. Those dolls are going fast. If you waited for tomorrow then they'd be gone." He explained.

"Thank you very much. We must be on our way."

-END FLASHBACK-

She chuckled a bit before putting the doll back and checking her watch. It said 3:00 P.M. "Well, I have enough time to get back to the gym and reheat dinner."

On her way back, she felt something strike her neck. "Ouch! What was that? Oh well, probably just a bug bite." She said, before continuing her journey back to the gym.

She soon reached her destination and began reheating dinner and then setting the table. But, as time progressed, she began to feel a bit woozy. But, she continued her work, ignoring the pain.

As soonas she was done, her three friends, Sasuke, Hinata, and Misty entered.

Sasuke and Hinata were both very bright red, while Misty just looked angry. Probably becuase she actually had to ask Ash out on a date.

"Hey, guys." Emerald greeted.

"Hey, Emerald. Did you make all of this?" Misty asked, indicating the wonderful food.

"Yeah well, I didn't want me or Hinata have to suffer again from either your or S-Sasuke slop that y-you c-call f-f-food." Emerald replied, stuttering from her woozyness.

"HEY!" Misty and Sasuke both yelled, there faces turning red, or in Sasuke's case, even redder in anger.

"S-sorry, but I-I n-n-need to lie d-down." Emerald said suddenly, seemingly getting sicker by the second.

"E-Emerald? A-are you okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

"I'm f-fine. Probably just a-a cold." Emerald lied, trying her best not to make Hinata or the others worry as she stumbled from the room. Suddenly, her head started pounding and her heart was racing. She passed out on the couch.

-WITH MISTY SASUKE AND HINATA-

"I w-wonder if she's o-okay." Misty said while eating the tasty food, concerned for her friend.

"Well.." Sasuke started while calmly eating the food as well. "Emerald's probably just got food poisoning from the food you made."

"MY FOOD! YOURS WAS WAY WORSE THAN MINE!" Misty yelled, so loudly that you could almost here glass in windows crack. Once again, Misty and Sasuke were death-glaring eachother.

"I-I'm gonna g-go check on h-her." Hinata said. Misty and Sasuke were too busy death glaring to notice.

"Emerald...?" Hinata called, before finding said person on the couch, eyes closed, face bright red with fever, breathing fast, and concious lost. "E-EMERALD! SASUKE! MISTY! H-HURRY! C-COME HERE!" Hinata yelled.

"What is it?" They both said from the kitchen.

"I-I think She's really s-sick!" She replied, very concerned.

"She said she was fine, Hinata." Sasuke replied calmly. Misty agreed.

"J-just come l-look at her, y-you guys!" Hinata insisted, getting more and more worried by the second.

As soon as they entered the room, they both gasped.

"Oh my gosh! WE'VE GOT TO CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Misty yelled, freaking out.

Afew minutes later, Emerald was taken to the hospital, leaving Misty, Sasuke, and Hinata standing in the street.

Misty and Hinata both started crying, Misty continuously mumbling, "Emerald..." Sasuke just watched the two, unsure of what to think.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Okay, that's it for tonight, guys. I tried to make this long. And, I made it about Emerald, like AlwaysHiei asked me to. I wonder? Will Emerald make it through the night?

Emerald: Am I going to die!

GhostPrincess: Maybe.

Misty: You better not let Emerald die!

Hinata: ...

Sasuke: ...

AlwaysHiei: This is getting too ugly to continue.

Emerald: Grr! I WANNA LIVE!

GhostPrincess: I said maybe, BAKA! AlwaysHiei is writing the next chapter.

Emerald: I CAN LIVE IF I WANT TO!

Hinata and Sasuke: Sweatdrop

GhostPrincess: I WIN!

Sasuke: TT;

Misty: TT;

AlwaysHiei: TT;

Hinata: OO

Emerald: Ahh! I don't want to die!

GhostPrincess: Well! HAHAHA! That's the end of this weird little thing.

Patrick Star walks in

Patrick: What the heck are you guys doing here!

GhostPrincess: Wrong studio, Patrick.

Patrick: I thought this was my house...

Emeraald, Sasuke, Hinata, Misty, AlwaysHiei, and GhostPrincess: TT;

Emerald: Patrick... GO HOME!

End weird little draft

(Please, review!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokemon or Naruto.

The Jounin Journey: Chapter 9

Fortunately, the doctors thought that Emerald would be okay. She was in bad shape, but, she would heal soon enough.

But, Misty and Hinata were both still worried. Sasuke wasn't concerned in the least. I mean, he'd seen much worse, being a ninja. And while Hinata too had seen a lot worse, she was still worried. Emerald was a good friend of hers.

And Misty was the most concerned of them all seeing as to how Emerald was her best friend pretty much. Plus, she, not being a ninja or anything like that, hadn't seen much worse.

None the less, on Emerald's insistence, they were all going on their dates. Misty decided that it'd be a double date because she didn't like Ash, and would "Certainly be bored out of her mind with him alone!" Hinata had agreed, her being the kind person she was, but Sasuke was not happy. Not in the least. She was going to ruin his date with Hinata!

Even so, they were going to go on a double date.

Which brings us here, the night of the long-awaited date. Hinata and Sasuke were both very nervous, Ash was feeling over-confident about his and Misty's relationship, He kept thinking "I'll win her over tonight for sure, and then we'll be married within this week!", and Misty was feeling very, very annoyed. She did not like Ash. Wasn't it torture enough that she had to ask him out!

FLASHBACK

'Here it goes. I'm about to lose any dignity I might've had in just five seconds.' Misty thought as she stood at Ashes door, waiting for him to hurry up and answer it.

"Hello-- MISTY! Y-YOU CAME! TO VISIT ME! I'M SO HAPPY! OH, PICKACHU! ISN'T THIS WONDERFUL!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, causing other people who lived in Cerulean City to stop and watch the show.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied joyously.

"THIS IS SO GREAT! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ash. I just came to ask you something, but, before I do, Let's get something straight. I am NOT asking you this because I want to. I'm asking because I have to." Misty explained. "Understand?" At this Ash nodded his head. "Good. I came to ask if you would go out on a date with me this Saturday?"

"... Oh. My. Pikachu. OF COURSE I WILL! OH, MISTY! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT SOON ENOUGH YOU'D REALIZE YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M SSSSOOOOO HAPPY!" Ash yelled.

END FLASHBACK

" Oh well. Let's just get this over with." Misty muttered as she exited her room, wearing her usual outfit. She wasn't too concerned about looking nice for her date.

With Hinata

Hinata was very excited. She was touched that Sasuke asked her out. She had gotten over Naruto and fell for Sasuke a few months ago. She remembered how he asked her out.

FLASHBACK

"H-H-Hinata? Could I, uh, talk to you for, a um minute?" Sasuke had asked shakily.

"S-sure, Sasuke." Hinata replied.

"Well I just wanted to, um, know if you'd gooutonadatewithmetonight.I'm asking because I lost in a contest with Misty and the deal was that if I lost I'd have to ask you. But, don't get me wrong! That contest merely forced me to ask you! I'm not only asking because of it. I really do like you, and I really, really, want you to say yes. But, it's okay if you don't. So, will you?" Sasuke explained, asked, said.

"Um, Sasuke, I-I only g-got the part a-about the contest and y-you actually l-liking me and if I-I would. I didn't c-catch the actual question." Hinata explained.

"Oh, um, I wanted to know if you would... Go out on a date with on Saturday." Sasuke explained, his face once again bright, bright, bright, red.

"...EH! Y-YOU'RE ASKING M-ME OUT!" Hinata yelled, shocked and touched and Happy at the same time.

"Yes. I am." Sasuke affirmed. "Will you?"

"I-I... Y-yes. I'll g-go, Sasuke." Hinata accepted his invitation.

END FLASHBACK

And so, here she was, nervously waiting for their date to start. Her outfit was nothing complex, consisting of a blue tank-top, a denim skirt, and some tennis shoes.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke was currently very, very, nervous. He was about to go out with his long, long, time crush, Hinata. Too bad Misty was going too,

His outfit was actually his regular old, ninja one, seeing as to how he didn't have much of anything else to wear. Oh well. It would have to do.

WITH ASH

"Oooh, Pickachu! I'm so excited! This is going to be GREAT!" Ash said for the twentiath time that hour. His outfit was a very, very, expensive and fancy tuxedo.

In his pocket, he had a box with an expensive ring inside.

"Allright, then! I'm off, Pickachu!" Ash yelled happily as he left the house and got into a rented limo in his yard.

AT THE GYM

"Ding-dong!" The doorbell yelled in pain, after being hit by Ash.

"Coming..." Misty replied, as she slowly made her way to the door and opened it. "Hey, Ash."

"Oh, Misty! You look georgous as ever! Are you ready for tonight!" Ash said exuberantly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hope I survive." Misty replied. "HEY, HINATA! SASUKE! GET DOWN HERE! I WANNA GET THIS STUPID THINMG OVER WITH!"

"W-we're coming!" Hinata called, as she made her way downstairs with Sasuke.

"Hinata, Sasuke, this is Ash. Ash, this is Hinata and Sasuke." Misty explained. "Now, come on! Let's get this over with." She said, walking out the door towards the limo, with everyone else in tow.

"A-a limo! W-was this really n-necessary?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Ahaha! Of course it is! I'm going out on a date with MISTY!" Ash replied jubilantly as he opened the door for everyone before climbing in himself. And so, they were on their way.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, hoping that whatever it was, it would take a long, long, time.

"Let's just go out to dinner and eat really, really, fast." Misty suggested.

"Great idea! Let's go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and eat really really slow!" Ash said.

'Yes. As slowly as possible.' Sasuke thought.

"O-okay." Hinata affirmed.

"Ugh..." Misty mumbled, annoyed.

AT THE FANCY RESTAURANT

As soon as they were seated, Misty grabbed her menu and searched for the most expensive item on the menu.

Hinata and Sasuke looked through their menu's in search for good, cheap, burgers. Unfortunately, "Cheap" at this restaurant meant at least fifteen dollars.

"I-I don't know i-if we should e-eat here, Sasuke. A-ash says he's p-paying, but, this is w-way too expensive." Hinata whispered to her companion.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. They're ordering already." Sasuke replied.

"And what will you two have?" The waiter asked.

"C-can I have a-a cheeseburger plain and d-dry, please?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. And you, sir?"

"Same." Sasuke replied handing him their menu's.

"Your food will be here within at least an hour." The waiter explained.

"An hour!" Misty said, outraged.

"Yes, an hour." The waiter said before leaving the foursome alone.

Ash was begining to realize Misty's rude behavior. He had tried really hard to impress her, but, she always brushed him off.

She never was nice, Not anymore. The reason he loved her was because she had been his only friend as children. She used to be nice, and always spent time with him.

But,. not anymore. She was much, much, different. Now she avoided him and never was kind.

Hinata, though, was different. He had just met herr, but, he knew already that she was very kind. She was clearly a caring person. The type of person Misty used to be. The kind of person Ash had fallen in love with.

'Can it be that I am fallng for Hinata?' Ash thought as he gazed fondly at said girl. "Hinata? I wonder, how did you come to meet Sasuke?" Ash suddenly asked, surprising everyone.

"Eh? O-oh, well, I guess I j-just met h-him in school." Hinata explained.

"Oh, I see. How long have you been together?" Ash asked.

"H-huh! I-I guess s-s-since yesterday." Hinata replied, blushing a little.

'They haven't been together very long, then.' Ash thought.

'Huh? Why is Ash suddenly so interested in Hinata? I thought he liked Misty!' Sasuke thought.

'Why is he so curious about me and Sasuke? I mean, I thought he was obsessed with Misty.' Hinata thought.

'What? Why is Ash into Hinata now? Don't tell me he has a crush on her now! Not that I care, but, I just thought he liked me, and, it might interfere with her and Sasuke and everything.' Misty thought. 'I better get him back into me so he doesn't ruin their relationship.'

"Oh, Ash! Want to go on a walk with me?" Misty asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, no. That's okay. I'd rather converse with Hinata here." Ash replied.

"Oh, uh, okay." Misty replied, shocked. 'What ther heck isd getting into him! I'M his DATE!Not HINATA! He's supposed to like ME!' Misty thought angrily. 'I mean, He can't ruin their relationship!'

After just sitting there for a few minutes, Ash resumed his talking to Hinata.

"Hinata. That's such a pretty name. I really like it." Ash commented.

"Thank y-you." Hinata replied, pretty confused. Why was he talking to her?

'WHAT ABOUT MY NAME!'

'I THOUGHT HER NAME WAS PRETTY WAY BEFORE HE DID!'

"Oh, wow. Your hair is so pretty, and your eyes are very different. Exotic even. I like them." Ash continued his compliments.

'WHAT! Why isn't he saying MY hair is pretty! What about my eyes!' Misty thought angrily.

'WHAT! Shouldn't he be talking to Misty! I'm the one who should be saying those nice things to her!" Sasuke thought, very jealously.

"Say, Hinata. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Eh! I-I.. Um, uh... I--" Hinata was interupted by the now fuming Sasuke and Misty.

"I'M YOUR DATE, ASH! WHY AREN'T YOU COMPLIMENTING ME! WHY AREN'T YOU ASKING ME OUT ON A WALK! WHY!" Misty yelled.

"HINATA IS MY DATE, SO, STOP TALKING TO HER LIKE THAT! I'M THE OE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO GO OUT ON WALKS WITH HER AND COMPLIMENT HER! NOT YOU!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Hinata's hand.

"But... I thought you didn't like me, Misty. And, Sasuke, you weren't really talking to her." Ash defended himself.

"OF COURSE I LIKE YOU, IDIOT! HECK, I LOVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT!" Misty yelled angrily.

"SORRY IF I WAS BEING QUIET, BUT, I WAS NERVOUS! CAN YOU BLAME ME! I'M ON A DATE WITH THE GIRL I'VE LOVED FOR YEARS! OF COURSE I'M A LITTLE NERVOUS!" Sasuke yelled.

"You love me?" Hinata and Ash said in unision.

"YES!" Sasuke and Misty yelled in unsion. "FOR YEARS NOW! I JUST ACTED LIKE I DIDN'T BECUASE I WAS NERVOUS!"

"Really?" Ash asked, incredulously.

"Is that t-true?" Hinata asked, shocked beyond words.

"YYYYEEEESSS!" Sasuke and Misty both yelled.

"I-I'm so happy." Ash said, smiling. "I love you too, Misty."

"I-I'm shocked, but, v-very happy. I-I love you too, Sasuke." Hinata explained to Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but, you're disturbing other customers. We'll have to ask you all to leave." The waiter said from behind the couples.

"We're leaving." Misty replied, pulling Ash with her out of the restaraunt, Sasuke and Hinata in tow. "Come on guys. Let's go home." Misty said when they got into the limo.

TO BE CONTINUED

SO, HOW WAS IT? I TRIED REALLY HARD! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY AlwaysHiei.  
THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BY GhostPrincess. SEEYA, AlwaysHiei 


	10. Chapter 10

The Jounin Journey

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Pokemon.

Chapter- 10

By: GhostPrincess

(Sorry for the lack of updations; I have school and stuff.)

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. 'Sasuke likes me!!' She thought. They'd finally become a couple; Hinata's hopes had become reality!

When they arrived back at the gym, Emerald was sleeping on the couch. She was released from the hospital during their dates.

Misty quickly got a blanket for Emerald. "Sleep tight, Emerald!" Mist said, before turning to Ash and saying, "I had a great time, Ash. Thanks for taking me."

"No problem, Misty! You're the most beautiful mermaid in the sea, after all." He replied, before leaving.

Hinata and Sasuke just blushed for the rest of the night.

The Next Morning

Emerald was the first to rise that morning.

She sighed slowly before mombling to herself, "Man, I wish I didn't have to go so soon..."

Hinata walked into the room right then, "Go where, E-Emerald?" She asked.

"Oh, Hinata! You're awake!" Emerald said, surprised.

"O-of course I-I am. Why w-wouldn't I be?" Hinata asked.

"I just thought you'd sleep in later is all." Emerald replied, as she started making omlettes.

Misty immediately came in at the mere scent of Emerald's cooking.

"...EMERALD, YOU'RE MAKING OMLETTES!! YAY! YAY!! YAY!!!" Misty cheered. Emerald just sweatdropped."Uh, Misty?"

"EMERALD'S MAKIN' OMLETTES!! OMLETTES! OMLETTES!!! GOTTA GO TELL SASUKE!!"

"Um, M-Misty? I wouldn't do that..." Hinata suggested.

"Why, your boyfriend Sasuke gonna beat me up or something?" Misty teased. Hinata just blushed uncontrollably.

Luckily, Emerald stepped in. "Misty, don't tease her. If I recall, you and Ash are in love, too."

Misty fell silent for a moment, blushing, before saying nervously, "Well, I-I'm just gonna go wake Sasuke up!!" before she dashed upstairs.

"Thanks f-for the save, E-Emerald!!" Hinata said.

"No problem. I mean, at least you two have boyfriends." Emerald replied.

"You d-don't have o-one?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Nope. I say forget love; I don't need it. No point in getting hurt, again." Emerald explained.

''Hurt'?' Hinata thought, before Emerald continued. "Up for a girls' day out?"

"What a-about Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"We can handle him."

That Afternoon

Emerald and Misty were busy talking about random gossip, as usual, while Hinata just smiled, and quickly took short glances at Sasuke.

"Oh, wow! Look at that!" Emerald shouted, pointing at a 'Pokemon Dress Store'.

Misty and Emerald quickly went in, while Hinata and Sasuke followed a slower pace. Sasuke was just annoed with all of the Pokemon stuff.

"This would look great on Poochyama!!" Emerald declared,picking up a small Aqua dress.

Misty fond a cute little mew doll. "Hey, Emerald!! Look at this!"

"Huh?"

"Look, isn't this your favorite Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Emerald replied, nodding her head.

"Then why don't oyu buy it? It couldn't hurt, Emerald!" Misty insisted.

"But, I don't think I have enough.

Meanwhile, Hinata was looking a cute Chikorita doll. "Oh, how cute!"

Sasuke then walked up next to her. "I'll buy it if you want me to." Sasuke suggested.

"Y-you don't h-have to, Sasuke!" Hinata insisted, shaking her head rapidly.

"I'll pay for it." Sasuke said, taking the doll and walking to the register.

After Sasuke payed, the cashier said, "Sir, would you like a coupon good for two tickets to the tunnel of love? It comes with this doll."

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke agreed. The cuteness was giving him a migraine.

"Here, Hinata." Sasuke said, as he handed her the doll.

Hinata blushed, and replied. "Th-thank you,S-Sasuke."

"Hey, why don't we get some lunch?" Emerald suggested. "I have enough for everyone to get a small drink and burger.

No one could argue with that.

After they got their food from a stand, they sat down and ate.

After the day was over, Emerald suddenly said, "Hey, isn't Valentines Day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so." Misty affirmed.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and remembered the coupon he got. 'Maybe I could take her there...?'

That Night

Everyone was pretty tired, so they went to bed early.

But, Hinata had awoken in the middle of the night, and decided to see if Emerald was awake too.

"Emerald? A-are you a-awake? I n-need to t-talk to you.." Hinata whispered, walking into the living room, only to find it in a mess, Emerald nowhere in sight.

'It looks like there was a struggle!!' Hinata thought urgently, before rushing upstairs into Sasuke's room.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"SASUKE!! GET UP!! EMERALD'S MISSING!!!" Hinata yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but, I have yucky, yucky school.

Anyways, what happened to Emerald?

(Takes out CSI kit) FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE JOUNIN JOURNEY!

(Please, review!!) 


	11. Chapter 11

The Jounin Journey

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto or Pokemon

Chapter- 11

By: AlwaysHiei

"SHE'S MISSING?!" Misty screeched as soon as she heard the news from Hinata.

"Yes!! And-and it looks like there was a struggle!!" Hinata explained, so concerned that she didn't even stutter. "Sasuke's checking the area to see if she or any clues are around."

"Oh my gosh!! I hope she's okay!" Misty said, looking down.

Then, Sasuke rushed into the room, holding a CSI kit in his hand.

"Uh, Sasuke? Why're you trying to find her with a kit you got from some website that sells tv show merchandise?!!" Misty asked, getting a little angry.

"Shutup!! It's a good TV show, and a darn good kit!!" Sasuke defended, shaking his fist angrily.

Before they got into another arguement, Hinata jumped in and asked, "Sasuke! Did you find anything?"

"Huh? Well, it's not much, and Misty, you won't understand the significance, but, I found this." Sasuke explained, pulling something out of a plastic bag that had the logo: "CSI: If you die, we'll catch that guy!" on it, and showed what he had to Hinata.

It was a snake skin. At first, it looked small, but, when Sasuke unrolled it, it was as big as the whole room.

"I-it can't be!" Hinata mumbled, surprise and shock written all over her face.

"What is it??! It's just a stupid, overly-large snake skin! It's probably just some random Pokemons!!" Misty argued.

Hinata merely replied, "Orochimaru..."

They then explained their whole villages history, their being ninjas, Orochimaru being their enemy, and pretty much everything like that.

"What the?!" Misty said, for the tenth time in a row.

"We don't have time for this!!" Sasuke yelled. "We have to save her!!" 'Or Hinata will worry herself sick!!' He thought.

"Okay, okay!! Let's go!!" Misty announced, standing up.

"Wait!! W-we need some gear to h-help us!!" Hinata suggested.

"You're right!!" Misty proclaimed. "Allright, then!! We need food, weapons, pokeballs, clothing, money, and some cheapo TV show gear, like Sasuke's kit!!"

"What?!! 'Cheapo'??! This cost a lot of money, you know!!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"C-come on!! We'd b-better hurry and p-pack!!" Hinata suggested, pulling Misty into the kitchen to get the food. "S-Sasuke!! We'll pack u-up!! You just recheck the a-area!!"

"Okay!"

After they were packed, they all went outside with their stuff... Which took them 30 minutes to do.

"We only walked maybe ten steps, and it took us thrity minutes??!!" Sasuke screeched. "WHY DO WE HAVE SO MUCH STUFF???!!!!!"

"Well, sor-ry, but, we need it all for this trip!!" Misty replied.

"YOU PACKED SIX MONTHS WORTH OF STUFF; AND THAT'S IF WE NEVER WORE AN OUTFIT OVER!!" Sasuke yelled back.

"M-maybe we w-went a bit overboard..." Hinata said, sweatdropping. "We m-might need a c-car..."

"A car? That's easy!!" Misty replied, pulling out a phone. -Ring-ring-ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey!! It's me, Misty!!"

"Ah!! Misty! How great of you to call me!"

"Yeah, well, there's no time for a nice conversation right now, Ash!! I need a favor, though."

"What is it, my dear?"

"We need you to pack some stuff up and bring your limo to take us on a trip to save Emerald. It might last up to six months!!"

"I'll be right there, bye!!" 'Six months with Misty!! Woohoo!!!'

Misty then hung up.

Within ten seconds, Ash was there with the limo in front of the house.

"Yo!" He greeted, getting out of the car, hugging Misty, and putting the bags in the trunk.

Once they got into the car, they started off.

TEN MINUTES LATER

The group had decided to spend a few days in the city, they'd look for clues while driving around. They'd leave after Valentine's Day.

"I'm Boooorrrreeeddd!!" Misty whined, again.

"Shutuuuuupppp!!" Sasuke sortive mocked.

Misty ignored him, and said, "Let's sing a road song!!"

"NO!!" Hinata and Sasuke both yelled back, but, she ignored them.

"Misty is so no!!

Oh, Misty has no lice!!

Yes Misty is the best--"

"With Misty there's no rest!!" Sasuke sang, annoyed.

"Sasuke is a grump!!

He always has to slump!!

And when he gets old, he'll have a big huge hump!!" Misty sang.

"Sasuke is wonderful!!

He's never ever dull!" Sasuke sang, really annoyed.

"Ash is hot!!

Ugly he is not!!" Misty sang.

"Ash is like a girl!!

He makes me want to hurl!!" Sasuke sang/replied.

'This will be long journey...' Hinata thought, sighing.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yo!! I know it's short, but I tried!!

I'm making them stay there for a few days so they can go to the tunnel of love.

So, GhostPrincess!! Make sure you either get that in, or you don't make it the next day in your chapter.

Please, review!!

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


	12. Chapter 12

The Jounin Journey

By: AlwaysHiei and GhostPrincess

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto or Pokemon.

Chapter 12- by GhostPrincess

Emerald was trying to scream, but her mouth was taped shut. She was stuck in a room alone,

unable to get out.

Suddenly, a man came into the room, walking towards her. His snake-like eyes seemed to bore

right into her very soul.

Emerald was scared. She closed her eyes as he neared her, waiting for demise. The snake man

said, "Hehe, I was astounded when I saw the true extent of your power, Emerald."He grabbed

the green and red medallion necklace hanging on her neck. "You've kept it hidden for a

reason, haven't you?"

------------------------

Meanwhile, Misty and Sasuke continued arguing nonstop in the car. Hinata kept quiet,

looking out the window. Suddenly, she sensed strong chakra. Surprised, Hinata's head jolted

up and she turned to look at Sasuke, who had his hand on his neck, and his eyes squeezed

shut in pain.

"S-Sasuke... Oro-Orochimaru.." Hinata said, worried.

"Crud... I know who it is, Hinata." Sasuke replied, gripped his neck even tighter as his

pain increased.

"Orochimaru?" Misty questioned, looking at the two.

"Yes.." Hinata said gravely, twiddling her fingers.

"We've got to find Emerald." Sasuke said.

Misty looked blankly at him as he sat in pain. 'He actually cares?!'

--Emerald--

The tape was removed violently from Emerald's mouth, giving her the freedom to finally

speak.

"Who are you?!" She asked, panting from previous lack of air. "You're from where Hinata and

Sasuke came from, aren't you?!"

"Hm... Yes, I am. I'm Orochimaru." Was his reply, as he looked at her with a smirk upon his

face.

" What do you want from me?!" Emerald demanded.

"Don't fight, Emerald; it will only make things worse." Orochimaru said, his smirk growing

in size.

Tears began falling down her cheeks. 'Anyone... please, someone help me.'

------------------

Hinata looked back out the window, thinking, 'Please Emerald, just be all right.'

Sasuke could sense her worry, and put his arm around her, doing his best to smile through

his pain. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

Hinata smiled slightly at him. She knew he cared; he really did.

Misty was thinking the same things that Hinata had been previously. 'Where are you Emerald?

Are you safe? I hope so...'

Just then, Misty screamed "STOP THE CAR!"

Ash slammed the brakes, and turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face.

"What's w-wrong?" Hinata asked, concerned for Misty.

"Come on guys."

Sasuke and Hinata followed their friend out of the car, with skeptical looks.

"Choose one, Hinata." Misty suddenly said, pointing at two small animals (assumed to be

Pokemon by the two ninja). One was a Skitty, the other a Psyduck.

The Skitty immediately ran up to Hinata, and nuzzled her leg. "I-it's so cute!" Hinata

said, petting it in return.

The Psyduck walked up to Sasuke, curious.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"Psy psy duck.." Was it's only reply.

" These are your Pokemon, then." Misty explained. "That's a Psyduck, and that's a Skitty!"

Misty gave them their Pokeballs. "Be grateful!"

"Thank y-you." Hinata said, bowing.

"Whatever." Was all Sasuke had to say, eyeing the creature before him.

To Be Continued

Aww fluffiness... well then, I'm off, weee!

-GhostPrincess 


End file.
